


Rock-A-Bye

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Erica Reyes is a Little Shit, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Vernon Boyd Is Done With Everyone's Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jiggle'
Series: January Jaunts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Rock-A-Bye

Derek bounces the kid in his arms with a little shimmy and then a low hip sway that almost makes Stiles swallow his tongue. His sudden inhalation draws a leer from Erica, but Derek seems more focused on the baby and only spares Stiles the briefest of looks.

“Why- what- how- kid?”

Stiles thinks he is rather eloquent, given the circumstances, and does _not_ appreciate the cackle Erica gives him afterward. He flips her off, which only just earns him a stuck-out tongue.

Boyd - sweet, understanding, _non-teasing_ Boyd - answers. “A Pack that knew Derek as a kid is passing through. One of the mothers asked if Derek could keep an eye on Lucas,” Here, Boyd gestures back to the kid Derek is holding, “for a little while so she and her partner could have a night off.”

“This is _terrible._ ” Stiles mutters, not caring that the ‘wolves can hear his heart skip over the lie, instead more focused on the wiggle that Derek is now giving on every turn that he makes with the kid.

“This is _awesome!_ ” Erica counters, eyes also glued to Derek and the way that he’s moving, although her gaze is a little softer as the kid giggles at the face Derek makes. “Who knew that Mister ‘Someone-Try-Something- _Not_ -Useless’ would be good with kids?”

Stiles frowns at that, at Erica’s snipe about the troublesome first days that Derek was an Alpha, but he doesn’t have time to call her on it before Derek dips the kid - Lucas, the kid’s name is _Lucas_ \- and makes him shriek loud enough to gather everyone’s attention.

This is going to be a _disaster._


End file.
